<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crash by tears_of_the_sun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743174">The Crash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_the_sun/pseuds/tears_of_the_sun'>tears_of_the_sun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Accidents, Drinking, Hospitalization, Love, Multi, Sad, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_the_sun/pseuds/tears_of_the_sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Buck and Bobby get into a fight, Buck storms out. A few hours later, the team is informed that Buck had been in an auto crash. How will the team respond? Will Buck wake up?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Howie "Chimney" Han &amp; Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Buck, I’m sorry. My hands are tied here, I can’t do anything. You’re suspended, that’s the end of it.” Bobby said firmly. Buck had messed up, and it couldn’t just be swept under the rug this time. </p>
<p>“Bobby, this got blown way out of proportion, I swear I didn’t do that, I would never do it, I know better, Bobby, come on, you know me!” Buck argued, pleading with Bobby, and Bobby just shook his head, “I don’t really think I know you anymore, Buck” Bobby said softly, not wanting to admit that. It hurt Bobby to say, but it was true. At least, in that moment, it was true. He felt like he didn’t know who Buck was anymore. </p>
<p>Buck stepped back. Those words ripped his heart into a thousand pieces. So, not only had he actually not fucked up for once, but Bobby didn’t believe him… Wow. Buck had never been a liar. He was many things, but never not once a liar. It was one of his strong points, and if he messed up and got caught, he owned up to it. So, for him to say he didn’t do it, and Bobby to shoot back with that... wow.  </p>
<p>Buck stepped back, his expression that of a ghost. Pale, cold, distant. Buck was gone, Buck was broken, that. That broke him, his entire being, his soul. Buck turned and ran out of the station, tears running down his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Damnit!” Bobby yelled throwing a mug at a wall and sitting back down at his desk putting his head in his hands. </p>
<p>“Buck!” Hen and Eddie both called after him, but neither could catch him in time. Eddie knew he should have gone after him, he knew. But they still had four more hours in their shift, and he couldn’t afford yet another write up. </p>
<p>Buck jumped into his Wrangler, backing out of the station. He floored it and headed as far away from Los Angles as he could get. Buck hit the I-5 North and hit the gas pedal. He was out of the city, so the traffic was slower, so he was able to cover a lot of ground decently quickly. </p>
<p>That last conversation ran over and over in Buck’s head. ‘I don’t know who you are anymore’. Damn, how could words hurt him so much? Bobby’s comment brought up all of Buck’s insecurities. Was he as exhausting as Eddie said? As immature as they all did when he had started? As selfish as his parents so often loved to call him. Selfish, coward, exhausting, cruel, selfish, selfish, selfish, exhausting. His brain played over the words. As each new word stumbled into Buck’s brain, he stepped harder on the gas pedal. Left lane, right lane, middle lane. One, two, three, four lane changes. Five, six, sharp bend, seven, eight… faster, faster, faster. Buck’s brain was running about as fast as his car was. </p>
<p>Buck made it to Siskiyou county California, right on the border of California and Oregon. Buck was going about 145 MPH when a semi cut him off. Buck, and his beloved Wrangler, ran straight into the back of it. The grey paint on the Wrangler intertwined with the white paint on the semi in an intricate pattern. Bright red droplets of blood meshed harmoniously with the pattern of the paint. Buck’s blood, Buck’s bright red blood meshed with the paint. </p>
<p>Buck had been ripped from his seat and the impact threw his body against the corner of the semi. His spine, bending at a ninety-degree angle, leaving his body wrapped around the corner. Buck’s top half hung down the hood of his car toward the ground, while Buck’s legs lifelessly stayed on the Wrangler’s hood. The corner of the Semi was the only thing keeping Buck from falling. </p>
<p>Buck saw his life flash in front of him as his head went through the glass if his wrangler. The sound of the brakes squealing, and the metal crushing made his ears hurt at the intense sound. He felt a sharp pain in his back, then nothing. His body relaxed more than it had in months, and Buck sighed a happy release, drifting into oblivion once he saw the bright red and blue flashing lights coming rolling down the hill.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Buck was still in his uniform so when the paramedics arrived, they notified dispatch who notified Bobby. They informed Bobby that Buck was being airlifted to a hospital in Sacramento. They told bobby that he should prepare his team, and to expect the worst.  They did not give Bobby any details on Buck’s medical state, just that it was bad. </p>
<p>The next call anyone received, was Eddie. Eddie was listed as Buck’s emergency contact. Eddie’s phone rang as Bobby came out of his office. “Hello?” Eddie asked into the phone. The following thing that came over the line rattled Eddie to his core,</p>
<p>“Is this Eddie Diaz?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“We are calling to inform you that Evan Buckley was involved in a serious auto-accident and is being life-flighted to a hospital in Sacramento, and you should meet him there.” </p>
<p>“T-thank you..” Eddie’s voice trailed off as the line went dead. Eddie and Bobby exchanged glances, and Eddie went to run down the stairs. Bobby pulled him away, “Hey! Hey! You’re only good to him if you get there in one piece, if we all get there in one piece! So, don’t go so fast that you end up in the hospital too,” Bobby said firmly.</p>
<p> Eddie shook him off, glaring at him with the coldest and meanest eyes Bobby had ever seen from the young man. “My husband is in a helicopter, clinging to life because of you. Because you didn’t believe him. You broke him. This is your fault. Now get your hands off me so I can get to my Husband!” Eddie hissed at Bobby, pushing Bobby out of his way. Bobby landed against the wall behind him with a thud. Bobby, Hen, and Chim all stared at him in shock. Especially Hen and Chim who had no idea of what had happened in the hours leading up to this moment. </p>
<p>Eddie ran down the stairs and jumped into his truck, driving to Sacramento. Eddie was running through every bad scenario in his head. What if Buck was dead before he got there? The pair had just been married. Why did his spouses keep dying in horrible, painful ways? Chris couldn’t lose another parent just as much as Eddie couldn’t lose another spouse whom he loved. That would break him. Actually, break him. He wouldn’t come back. Not from that. Not from losing the person he was meant to live the rest of his days with. He should’ve gone after him. He should’ve…..</p>
<p>Eddie pulled into the parking structure at Mercy General Hospital and went inside. He asked the ER nurse working if Evan Buckley had been brought in yet, and she nodded, leading the young firefighter to his husbands’ room. </p>
<p>Eddie slowly walked through the doorway, the sight in front of him absolutely breaking his heart. “The doctor will be in to speak to you shortly,” The young nurse said and walked out. Eddie’s feet felt like a thousand pounds. He couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. Buck’s dirty blonde hair was stained a dark red. His face was fifty shades of bruised. He was on a ventilator that was breathing for him to take the pressure off his lungs, and in an effort to relieve some of the stress in his heart. Both his arms, and his legs were in white casts, that were a faint pink as blood was still seeming through. Eddie’s breath caught in his throat as tears started streaming down his cheeks. “Baby…” He was barely able to get out, and only slightly above a whisper. Eddie slowly walked over to him. His Buck was hurt. So so very hurt. </p>
<p>An older man walked in and smiled comfortingly at Eddie. “Hello, I’m Dr. Drake. I’m the head trauma surgeon who worked on your husband. Mr. Buckley presented with a traumatic brain injury, and an injury in his spinal cord. He has several broken ribs and threw a clot when he arrived at the hospital. He is very fortunate that his doctors had removed him from his blood thinners, or else we would be having a different conversation. The fact that he is still alive is a miracle. The ventilator is in to take the stress off his lungs, which is giving his heart a bit of a break as well. As for the extent of his injuries, we just won’t know. We don’t know his brain function right now, or if he will be able to walk or move his arms again. He sustained a fracture in both of his arms and broke his left ankle while causing a fracture in his right. We have him on a medically induced coma and will until the ventilator comes out. We still don’t know if he will wake up once we try to wake him up from the coma. For now, we will monitor, and the second he is able to come off the vent, we will take him off.” The doctor ran Eddie through everything. </p>
<p>Eddie nodded with each new update. “Do you know if he can hear us? It’s been a minute since I’ve been in med school and I wasn’t sure if there was any change in that.” Eddie asked softly, looking to the man for his input. </p>
<p>Dr. Drake offered a light smile, “I always treat them like they can.” He rested a hand on Eddie’s shoulder comfortingly and walked out. Eddie slowly walked to a chair next to buck and took a seat. </p>
<p>“Hey, Buckaroo,” He said softly, resting a hand over Buck’s fingers that were exposed from the cast. This was breaking Eddie. It seemed like every single part of Buck was broken. Physically, and mentally and he couldn’t help but blame himself. He should’ve gone after him. “Chris is so excited for his next birthday. He can’t wait to spend it with his two daddies’.” Eddie said quietly, his voice cutting out between words. “Baby, Chris needs his Bucky. And I need my Buck. I need my husband. Buck, I need you. I need you to hang on. You can’t leave me. Not yet, Buck please. Don’t leave me.” Eddie quietly begged and started to cry. He laid his head in-between his hands that were a perfect sandwich with Buck’s hand. Eddie cried softly, his hole body shaking with sobs. He couldn’t lose buck. Not yet, not ever. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>After Eddie had run out of the station, Hen and Chim both looked at Bobby for an explanitation. “Buck was in an accident; he was being life flighted to a Sacramento hospital. And by the sound of it, I am not welcome, but you guys probably are. You should prepare yourselves...” Bobby said quietly. Chim and Hen both exchanged a look. Neither had it in them to comfort Bobby at the moment, their concern was Buck and Eddie. They both went to their cars, Hen starting to drive to Sacramento, and Chim was going to get Maddie. </p>
<p>“Hey, Athena. Buck and Bobby had a big blowout at the station, Buck left and was in an accident. When Eddie got the call, Bobby tried to slow him down, and Eddie told him it was his fault. He had been really harsh; I think you should check on Bobby. I’ll give you an update on Buck’s condition when I have one,” Hen filled in Athena as she drove. “Okay, thanks girl. Hey, you be careful.” Athena said and they hung up the phone. </p>
<p>Chim called Sue to let her know he was coming to get Maddie, he asked Sue to pull Maddie off the floor but not tell her anything until he got there. He didn’t want Maddie accidentally getting a call about the accident and finding out that way. Sue did as she had been asked and pulled Maddie into her office. Chim got there no more than two minutes after Maddie sat down, but she already knew something had happened and it was bad, she just didn’t know what. But her gut was telling her something, and she was never wrong, especially when it came to her little brother. When Chim came in she stood up, “What happened?! Is Buck okay?!” She asked in a panicked voice. “Maddie, there’s been an accident. Buck was life flighted to a hospital in Sacramento, and we should go.” Chim said calmly. Maddie nodded, grabbed her purse and left with Chim. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Athena pulled into the driveway of her house and got out. She was not very surprised at seeing Bobby’s truck parked there already. Athena walked inside to find Bobby sitting at the dining room table with a bottle of Jack Daniels in front of him, open, and an empty glass next to it. Bobby glanced over back at her and shifted in his seat, “I haven’t had any,” he said softly, looking down at his hands. He really wanted to though. </p>
<p>Athena walked over and rested a hand on Bobby’s shoulder. “This is not your fault, Bobby.” She said softly, gently lifting his chin to look at her. “You were doing your job as captain; he knows that deep down.” Athena tried to talk some sense into him, but Bobby shook his head. </p>
<p>“I told him I didn’t know who he was any more. And the look on his face Athena… That look. He was so broken. I broke him. And he almost died, because of me, Athena. If that boy dies…” Bobby trailed off, staring at the bottle of Jack. </p>
<p>Athena grabbed the bottle, walked over to the sink and poured it down the drain. Bobby didn’t argue, nor did he move from where he was sitting. Instead, silent tears began to fall from his eyes, and he shook slowly. Athena walked back over to him and pulled him into her arms, holding him close as he sobbed. He hadn’t relapsed, not tonight, and she was thankful for that. Now she could focus on him and being there. </p>
<p>“Help” Bobby said softly as his voice cracked and tears began to stream as sobs ripped through his body. He held onto Athena and sobbed. Athena stroked his hair softly and rocked gently. “I got you, my love. I’m here.”  Athena whispered gently, holding her man close. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Hen got to Sacramento about thirty minutes after Eddie did, and walked in around five minutes after the doctor had gone. The sight before her stunned her. She looked over every inch of Buck then her eyes were focused on Eddie, who was still crying into his hands; they were still in a sandwich around Bucks’. Hen walked over and rested a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, and gently rubbed the young fireman’s back. </p>
<p>Eddie gently leaned his head against Hen’s torso, and she held him gently. “They don’t know if he’ll wake up,” He quietly sobbed, barely above a whisper. “I can’t loose him... Not him, Hen… I can’t…” Eddie cried softly, and his body trembled with each sob against Hen’s. She wanted to cry, too, but Eddie needed someone to be strong so he could break down, and that was her. </p>
<p>About an hour later, Chim and Maddie pulled in. Eddie was lifeless and numb leaning against Hen. She hadn’t moved a muscle, and she was still holding him close. His breathing was shallow, but Hen was watching and monitoring him. She only flinched when Chim’s familiar ring tone went off. “Eddie, I’m going to go and prepare Maddie, I’ll be right back, okay?” Eddie could only muster up a nod before shifting so his head was resting on the bed, and he was staring up at Buck. </p>
<p>Hen greeted Maddie and Chim at the entrance to the ER. “Maddie, do you want to read his chart before you go in?” Hen asked softly, Buck’s paper chart in her hands. Maddie nodded and sat down, taking a look at it. As she read through the paperwork, and the doctors notes she let out a whimper. She slammed it shut, closed her eyes and took a shaky breath in. She opened her eyes and nodded, “Let’s go,” She said softly, handing the chart to Chim who glanced through it as the three of them walked up to Buck’s room in the ICU. </p>
<p>Buck looked so small, so broken. Her younger brother was so hurt.. again. Wasn’t it her job to protect him? It was supposed to be the older sister’s job, and she kept failing. </p>
<p>The sight wrecked Maddie. She took in a deep breath before letting out a cry that no one in that room would ever forget. Her legs gave out, and she would’ve fallen except for Chim who caught her. He gently picked her up walking to the couch that was on the far side wall. He sat down and held her in his arms. Maddie buried her face where Chim’s neck met his shoulder and cried. He may not wake up. Her little brother may not wake up. </p>
<p>Hen had gone back over to Eddie and rested her hand on his back again. Both Hen and Chim’s hearts were shattered by the sight of Buck in that hospital bed. But Eddie and Maddie both needed someone to be strong, and they were the designated strong people. </p>
<p>Hen sent Athena a simple text, ‘it’s bad. It’s very bad.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The days go on, and on. There's no sign that Buck is going to wake up. Will he? Or will the team face another devastated loss?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! This picks up almost exactly where Chapter one left off. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 2</em>
</p>
<p>Two long, agonizing days have gone by. Eddie and Maddie have yet to leave the hospital. Hen and Chim have come and gone. Athena has come, but no one had heard from or seen Bobby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby had broken. Athena didn’t realize it, but when she read Hen’s text, so did Bobby. That broke him, and he took that blame fully upon himself. It was his fault Buck was lying in a hospital bed right now. It was his fault he was so very not okay. It was his fault… he broke Buck, mentally, and now physically. Bobby would not recover if Buck didn’t wake up. That would break Bobby, again, and after that he would not be able to be put back together, not even by Athena. Bobby loved that boy like he was his own son. Bobby couldn’t even drag himself out of bed. He knew if he got out of bed and left the house that he would end up drinking. He couldn’t do that, not to Athena, may, Harry, the team. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck’s team of doctors had decided Buck was ready to come off the vent. They were going to take it out but allow him a few more hours before they tried to wake him up. This was to give his brain some more time to rest, and also to give Hen and Chim time to get back to the hospital. The offer was also open to Athena, who politely declined but wanted text updates. She needed to be with Bobby, and Buck had his people. Buck was surrounded with love, and she wanted to do the same for Bobby, who desperately needed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hen was the first one to return, in her hand she carried a grey Nike duffle bag, with some clothes for Eddie, and a letter to them both from Chris. Chris wasn’t told very much, just that his daddy’s had gone away for a little while and he was staying with his Abuela, who was rotating with Hen and Karen since she was getting older. That and, Denny loved Chris and Chris loved Denny. Hen dropped the bag in one of the corners, while giving Eddie a tight squeeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you holding up?” She asked softly, so she didn’t disturb the sleeping Maddie on the couch. She and Eddie had taken shifts sleeping, and she was so exhausted all of the time. They all were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie’s brown eyes were still big, and sad. His eyes have been red and puffy since that first night, and he shrugged numbly. He hadn’t eaten since he had gotten here, and it was starting to show. He was at least hydrating, so Hen was worried, but not overly. She understood, and knew once Buck woke up he would start eating… if he woke up..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chim came in about an hour after Hen had gotten there. He too had a bag for Maddie, and some flowers just to brighten up the room from the sad gloom it had become. Chim slowly made his way over to Maddie and kissed her forehead gently, she didn’t move, or even notice. That girl was out cold, and she could sleep for ages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hen, Eddie, and Chim made some small talk for about twenty minutes and Dr. Drake came in. Chim walked over to Maddie, and kissed her head again, kneeling down. “Maddie, come on Dr. Drake is here,” He whispered softly and rubbed her arm. Maddie opened her eyes to focus on Chim. She too, looked like hell. Her own brown eyes were red and puffy, they looked saddened in a way Chim had never seen before, not even post Doug. It broke his heart to see her like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maddie got up and walked over to join everyone else. She leaned against Chim as Dr. Drake began explaining what he was going to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to give your brother something that will reverse the sleeping drugs we have had him on. If he wakes up, he will be in a lot of pain. He may not remember who you are, he may have a time gap that he’s lost. Traumatic Brain Injuries are very finnicky things, be patient with him, and prepare yourselves. It is still a possibility that he may not wake up, it is a possibility he may wake up and not be able to move his limbs. We just don’t know.” Dr. Drake warned cautiously. The last thing he wanted was for everyone in the room to get their hopes up only to be defeated once again. He administered the drugs, and now they wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 21.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie returned to work, so did Hen, and Chim, and Bobby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had Buck transferred to Los Angles Community hospital, so that way they could visit easier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby and Eddie didn’t speak unless it was on calls. Mealtimes fell silent. The station was silent. No one spoke. Eddie didn’t know what to say, and neither did Bobby. Bobby didn’t know how to apologize, because what do you say? Oh, I’m sorry your husband may not wake up because of me? No. There’s no greeting card for something like that. Bobby was at a loss. He had tried at first but had been met by much resistance by the younger firefighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie was cold. Distant. Broken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie was barely Eddie. He had gone back to fighting, and he was barely eating still. Everyone at the station knew he wasn’t okay. They all tried to check on him, but he had shut them all out. The only one who seemed to understand him even a little was Maddie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maddie was in rough shape. She hadn’t gone back to work, and she was still staying with Buck full time. The term “visiting hours” didn’t apply to her, or any of the team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck’s physical injuries had been healing slowly. He was being monitored closely, repeat scans of his entire body done daily, head CT’s every twelve hours. His ankle was healing nicely, so were the fractures in in his other leg, and both his arms. Buck was starting to look like Buck, too. The swelling in his face had gone down. The blood had long since been washed out of his dirty blonde hair. The cut on his forehead was invisible now. The only tubes he had were the feeding tube, and a catheter. He was breathing on his own, and his vitals had been progressively getting better. They just needed his brain to do as well as his body was. They needed his brain to catch up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie came in around one in the morning and sat in a chair next to Buck’s bed. Eddie had been in a pretty rough fight that night. He had bruised or broken a rib, and his lip was cut open. Maddie was sound asleep, and Eddie knew she couldn’t hear anything he would say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey baby,” Eddie said softly, his voice was barely above a whisper and very hoarse. “Chris misses you. He says to tell you hello, and he hopes you wake up from your record-breaking nap soon. I don’t know how to go home without you... so I haven’t. Not in a while.  It’s too hard to go to the house we bought together, and sleep in our bed... I just can’t do it. Buck, Evan, I need you to wake up. You have to wake up. Please...” Eddie kept rambling, and he felt the faint brush of Buck’s thumb against his hand. His eyes flickered from Buck’s hands to his eyes, but his eyes were still sleeping soundly, and his hand was still. Eddie sighed softly, but it was a sign, and he would take a sign.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few more days passed, and now it was Bobby sitting next to Buck. He gently took Bucks’ hand into his own. “Buck, I uh. I don’t know where to start. I’m sorry seems like an understatement. I should have believed you when you told me you hadn’t done anything wrong. You have never lied to me, and it was wrong of me to assume you had. Turns out it was a probie responsible... and the department just thought it had been you… Buck, I know who you are. You have grown up right in front of my eyes, and you’re a good kid. You have a husband and son who need you to wake up and come back to them. So Buck, wake up. Go back to them. They need you, and I need you to wake up.” Bobby pleaded but got no response out of the boy. Bobby sat there until Eddie came in, and Bobby stood up. “I’m sorry, I was just going..” Bobby trailed off and started to walk out being met with a death glare by the young man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Bobby left, Eddie sat down in his place, he took Buck’s hands in his own. His lip had healed up, and he had stopped fighting. Food was a rarity, but at least he wasn’t putting his life in unnecessary jeopardy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hen was the next one to visit. She sat down in a chair next to him and took his hand. “Okay, you’ve had your fun. You’ve had all attention on you for three weeks now. You have a kid who needs you. And Eddie, Eddie is the shell of the man he used to be. He’s lost without you. He’s gone. The Eddie Diaz you fell in love with is gone. So, you need to get your shit together and wake up Buckaroo. And I won’t even begin to get started on Maddie.. That girl….” Hen trailed off, and held his hand giving it a squeeze. “Buck, wake up. If not for you then for them because they need you. Damnit, they need you Evan Buckley!” Hen caught herself before she started yelling. She knew how serious Buck’s injuries were. She knew it was bad, but they needed him. They didn’t function the same without Buck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days had passed, and visitors had come and gone, and now it was Chimney sitting at Buck’s bedside. “Buck, hey man. We can swap coma stories; I know my coma dreams were fucking wild with all the drugs they had me doped up on. I can only imagine what yours have been like. I can’t wait to hear all about them, but you need to wake up to tell me, okay man? Wake up. It doesn’t have to be right at this moment, but you need to wake up so we can swap war stories and drink. Okay?” Chim was pleading with Buck, trying to get Buck to come back to them. He also thought a small snip of humor might be taken well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 30</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maddie was the next one to sit down. She took Buck’s hand, as she had done every day for the past four weeks. “Buck, all of your injuries except your ankle and ribs have healed up. Which is fantastic, buddy. I know your ribs are aching, and I know you’re tired. But when you’re ready to wake up, I’ll be here. I’ll be right here. I got Eddie to stop fighting. He started up, then stopped, then went back to it. I think, well I hope I talked some sense into him. I hope, Buckaroo, I’m trying. But you have always been the Eddie Diaz whisperer around here, and I think he needs that right about now. Baby bro, we all need you. Okay? I wasn’t there for you like I should have been. Not with mom and dad... the lawsuit... this… I’ve been a bad big sister, please wake up and give me the opportunity to be there for you.” Maddie begged and kissed her brother’s forehead softly. “I love you baby bro” She whispered against his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carla had been a frequent visitor. Chris hadn’t been allowed in to see his Bucky, so Chris wrote down letters for Carla to read to him, and Carla did exactly that. Today letter was written by Christopher himself. It also had some big words for the boy, and Buck would have been so proud under normal circumstances. The letter read;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>To my dear Bucky, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve been told you are taking a long nap and your brain needs it to heal itself. Daddy, I miss you. I hope you know how much I love you, and how much I miss you. I think about you every day. I’m worried about my other daddy. He isn’t doing very well, Bucky. He’s never around anymore and.. I don’t know what to do. I know you need sleep, so your brain heals, but please heal faster and come home, Bucky, please. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Carla read the letter and followed up with, “Buck, that boy loves you with every fiber of his being. And despite all of the bad, grown up things he has had to face, he has taken all of them in stride with a smile on his face. Buck, his smile has been gone for two weeks now. No matter what I do, what I say, I can’t get him to smile. So, you need to come back to your guys, and you need to get both of your guys to smile. Okay?” Carla asked hoping for an answer, but silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 35.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Athena was sitting next to Buck, nulling over in her head what she wanted to tell him. She began telling him about a fire some teens had set in a fireworks store as a dare, and how she had to arrest one while Bobby and Eddie had rescued the other. Their relationship was still beyond broken, and she wasn’t sure if it could be fixed. “Buck, when you wake up will you tell me what happened between you and Bobby? He won’t tell me. He just keeps telling me it was bad, over and over. And he blames himself for what happened to you, and so does Eddie. That much is obvious. Buck, can this be fixed? You have to wake up and tell me how to fix this…” Athena trailed off. She had been miss strong for everyone. Hen, Chim, Bobby, May, Harry, Eddie, Maddie. She was the glue holding everything together, and in this moment, she let herself feel everything. She let the wave of sadness take her body under. She felt the pressure it brought as the tears rolled down the mountains that were her cheeks. Her body shook gently as it clawed its way back up and out of the wave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 42.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Three am.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie came in, tears falling down his cheeks. “Buck..” He said softly. He felt like he had already said everything that could have possibly been said. “Buck, please. Wake up,” Eddie croaked out with a whimper of pain in-between words. Eddie had just had his ass handed to him in a fight, and he looked and felt like hell. Eddie didn’t even have the energy to take Buck’s hand, he had just plopped down in the chair laying is forehead on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then, in that moment that Eddie felt something he thought he would never feel again. Buck’s hand was running through Eddie’s hair as he cried, “Shhhhh, I’m here,” Buck murmured softly, gently petting Eddie’s head. Eddie sat up, his eyes wide in shock, and joy. He jumped out of the chair and would’ve knocked Buck over if the pair had been standing. Eddie laid down next to him, pulling Buck into a bear hug. They both whimpered faintly in pain, Buck from his ribs that were mostly healed but still sore, and Eddie from the bruises he had gained that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will be discussing the fact that you are physically hurt later,” Buck whispered firmly, but for now Buck just wanted to hold the man he had fought tooth and nail to get back to. Eddie and Buck both clung to each other. Both of them needed the comfort that they found in each other’s warmth and embrace. One of the doctors had come in to see them intertwined in each other’s arms, turned the lights off and walked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maddie woke up to an annoying buzz she knew all too well, “Hello?” Maddie mumbled half-asleep into the phone,</p>
<p>“Hi, Maddie Buckley?”</p>
<p>“Yes” Maddie said firmer into the phone, getting annoyed. Why couldn’t they just jump to the chase?</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to be waking you. We just wanted to inform you that your brother is awake, and responsive. You can see him in the morning.” Maddie’s eyes went wide, “Thank you so much” she said and started crying. Her sobs awoke Chim, who pulled her instinctively into his arms, rocking her gently, “He woke up,” She sobbed, “He woke up.” She cried and for the first time in 42 days, Maddie’s entire body relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 43.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maddie, Chim, Hen, Carla, and Athena all went in the next morning. Bobby was there but hung in the hallway not wanting to upset Buck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the group walked in, he scanned all of the happy faces, but one was missing, “W-where’s Bobby...?” he asked softly, still having a little trouble putting the words together. Eddie looked at him a little stunned. “Aren’t you mad at him?” He asked softly. Buck shook his head no as Athena came back in, this time with Bobby by her side. “He knows it wasn’t me. He knows I didn’t lie, and he’s sorry.” Buck whispered. He had heard all of them talking. He had just been……trapped. And he couldn’t escape. No matter how hard he tried, and he had fought hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby nodded, “You’re damn right I am” Bobby said, and Buck sat up, reaching for Bobby. Buck groaned in pain but gave Bobby a hug. The pair stayed like that for a little while. After their hug broke, Eddie stood up and extended his had to Bobby, who took it and shook it graciously. Eddie didn’t have to apologize, Bobby knew, and all was forgiven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck smiled as the rest of the group filled Buck in on what he had missed while he was snoozing away. They let him get a nap for a few hours to rebuild his strength, then Eddie came back with Christopher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bucky!!!!!” The young boy yelled, and Eddie placed him into Buck’s arms. Chris clung to Buck as if his life depended on it, “Don’t ever take a nap that long again!” Chris scolded in his grown-up voice. Chris’s smile radiated through the entire room, and Buck pulled Eddie in for a group hug. His world was whole again. He could move every bone in his body, he could walk, he could run, a little PT and Buck would be back and better than ever. Buck was back, and he was here to stay. He wasn’t going anywhere.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trio stayed immersed in their group hug for what felt like forever, and eventually Chris fell asleep still clinging onto Buck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Buck’s eyes leveled, “Edmundo Diaz,” Buck said firmly, “What the hell were you thinking, fighting, not eating, and still working? Do you know how bad that could’ve ended? You put your life and everyone at the 118’s life at stake countless times, you bloody bafoon!” Buck was now yelling. “I can’t believe you did that. What if you had been hurt? What would Chris do then, huh?!” Buck yelled, glaring at Eddie who couldn’t even make eye contact with Buck. Eddie had tears rolling down his cheeks, Buck had actually managed to get through to him. Buck pulled Eddie in close and held him and Chris. “Shhh, I know you were scared, I heard.” He whispered softly, stroking Eddie’s hair as Eddie cried, clinging to Buck. They were a mixture of happy and sad tears. Regardless of the last 43 Days, Eddie was just thankful Buck would be okay. They would be okay. They would get their happily ever after, unless….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two of my friends insisted I couldn't kill Buck, so, you have them to thank for the happy ending. I left this open because I'm toying around with a third chapter that would primarily follow Buck coping with the crash. Let me know what you think, or if there's anything you would want to see! Thank you for all of the positive feedback, it means the absolute world!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment. I've been debating adding more or leaving this as a stand alone piece. Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>